A Trip to Disney World: Middle Earth Edition
by Valentine Vampire
Summary: The original story!  Port Orleans Resort: Riverside, Magic Kingdom, and MGM!
1. Shopping!

**Okay, I know I'm an idiot for publishing the sequal before this one, but that's because it's much better than this one. But please read it anyway! It was a hit on a different site! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney World or any of these characters.**

One summer's day, the Fellowship of the Ring, along with Aragorn, Arwen, and their ten year old son, Eldarion, and Faramir, Eowen, Eomer, and… that's it, were all at the local Gondorian grocery store. Why, you ask?

A week ago, Eldarion had decided he was bored. "Naneth?" the boy asked Arwen, "I'm bored! I want to play!" "I-" Arwen began, but was immediately interrupted by her son. "Can we go to Disney World?" he asked. "Well, I'm not sure," Arwen began, "it's very expensive…" "But you're the Queen of Gondor! Why can't we go?" Eldarion whined. Suddenly, the four Hobbits popped out of nowhere and began to grow excited. "We want to go to Disney World!" Pippin shouted. "Yeah!" Merry added, "can we?" "Well," Arwen said, "I guess I could ask Aragorn about it…" "Yay! Disney World!" all five cheered, and danced around in a circle singing about Disney World.

Now they were preparing for their journey, stocking up on supplies. The Hobbits were busy raiding the produce aisle, Legolas was in the cosmetics department, searching high and low for his favorite shampoo, Gimli was riding the plastic pony in the front, Aragorn and Arwen, along with Eldarion, were cheerfully looking for _sensible _products, Gandalf was looking at upgrades for his staff, Faramir and Boromir were fighting over which Pop Tarts flavor to buy, and Eowen was looking at the 'Make Your Own Stew' packets And last, Eomer was spying on his sister from his hideout in a barrel of ice, which made him VERY uncomfortable.

Aragorn looked at his watch, "12:00 p.m.! Time to check out!" he announced. The three headed for the checkout line, where they were greeted by Eowen, Legolas, Eomer, and Gandalf. "Alright, everyone in turn, say what you are _intending _on purchasing!" Aragorn said. Eowen started, "A fish stew packet, three beef stew packets, and ten rabbit stew packets." Aragorn winced, "Umm… that's good. Add them to the cart." Arwen shot him a glare that said "I'm not eating powdered stew for two days!", but Aragorn just shrugged, looking helpless. Faramir was next. "Boromir won't get the watermelon Pop Tarts!" he whined. "Get both!" Aragorn said, desperate to hit the road. It was Gandalf's turn. "A 2.2 gigahertz upgrade for my staff," he grinned. Aragorn raised an eyebrow as he checked Gandalf off on the list, and motioned to the cart. "Legolas, what about you?" Aragorn asked. "Two deodorant sticks for everyone, Redken shampoo, three bottles of shaving cream, and Axe for unanimous people," Legolas said, holding up a few products. Aragorn turned around and rolled his eyes, then motioned toward the cart. "Okay, Eomer, you're turn," he continued. "Er… Eomer, why are you all wet?" he asked. "I, uh… slipped on the wet floor," Eomer laughed nervously. "Uh huh… well, moving on. Hobbits, you're turn," Aragorn said, "Hobbits?" "Oh no!" Arwen shrieked, "the Hobbits are gone! Hurry! Find them!" Immediately, as if on cue, three Hobbits came running around a corner, each carrying twice their sizes in vegetables. "Dunno why they're so upset," Merry shouted, "It's only a couple of carrots!" "And some cabbages," Pippin added. "And those mushrooms!" Frodo said. "And don't forget the potatoes!" Sam finished. "Aragorn!" Pippin cried, "You've gotta help us! Those men got mad at us for taking the vegetables! Said something about 'nosy little kids', but I don't see any kids!" Just then, a clerk approached the party. "Are these yours?" he asked. "Ah… not exactly…" Aragorn hesitated. "They're with us," Arwen cut in. "Alright, but keep a close eye on them," the clerk said. "Im mae. Le hannon, navaer," Arwen said.

The Hobbits tossed their treasures into the cart, and at last, it was time to check out.

At the end of the line, and after they had checked out, they were headed out the door. Eomer had grabbed Gimli off of his 'horse' and drug him along. They all piled into the RV that they were taking to Disney World, Aragorn started the engine, and they were off!

**So what do you think so far? Reviews are better than ice cream!**


	2. Burger King and Resort Pool

**This chapter is longer! Yippee!!! Enjoy!**

"I gotta go to the bathroom!" Eldarion whined. "Use the one in the back!" Arwen demanded, frustrated. They had only been on the road for an hour, yet the RV was already reeking havoc. "DO NOT LOOK LIKE A GIRL, PONY BOY!" Legolas was screaming at Eomer. "You do, too! And those helms were issued out! IT WASN"T MINE!" Eomer shot back. Boromir and Faramir were planning out which rides they were going to go on and which shows they were going to see. "I want to go to Tom Sawyer Island!" Faramir announced excitedly. "We are not going to a stupid island with river rafts!!!" Boromir protested. "Are too!" "Are not!" "Are too!" "Are not!"

"I'm hungry!" Pippin proclaimed. "Me too!" Merry said, followed by a "me three!" and "ooh! I'm hungry too!" from Frodo and Sam.

"We don't have time to stop!" Aragorn shouted over all of the noise. "I know exactly what to do!" Eowen said, "I'll make some stew!" "We're not hungry anymore," Merry said, quickly sitting down. "Nonsense! I'll get some water and…" Eowen began.

Aragorn choked at the thought, and quickly decided, "we are going to Burger King!" "YAY! Burger King!" all for Hobbits shouted, and began to sing a song that went like this:

Oh, you can search far and wide

You can eat the whole town dry;

But you'll never find a burger so brown

As the one we eat in our hometown!

You can have your fancy fish,

You can eat them by the cast-net!

But the only food for the living thing,

Comes from Burger King!

Aragorn whipped into the nearest Burger King, and before he could say "everybody out!"… they were out.

Once everything was ordered, they were having a bit of a problem. "Where's Eldarion?!" Aragorn asked. "OH NO!!! Eldarion!!! Someone must have taken him! We've lost him! Start a search party, on the double! Move, move, MOVE!!!" Arwen screamed. Everyone set out to look for Eldarion. They looked high (the roof and the playset), and they looked low (under tables and under the giant burger model). Just when they were about to give up and call the U.S. Marines, a little boy came out of the bathroom. "What's everybody doing?" he asked. Arwen's eyes widened, and she ran over and grabbed him, "ELDARION! Don't you ever do that AGAIN! You almost gave Naneth a heart attack!" "No time to lag, get in the RV NOW!" Aragorn shouted. For fear of their lives, everyone immediately ran to the RV, burgers and all, and sat in their _designated sitting areas_ (as Aragorn called them).

"Here we are!" Aragorn announced, "Disney World!" and then he mumbled, "Disney World… What have I gotten myself into?"

Everyone cheered and danced around the RV, accept for Gandalf, who was the _Map Bearer, _and got the Disney World map ready. "Which resort are we staying at, again?" he asked Aragorn. "Uh… the Port Orleans Resort… Riverside," Aragorn said. "Alright, take a left here," Gandalf said.

About a half an hour later, they reached their destination. It would have only taken them about ten minutes, but Gandalf seemed to like the sound of another resort better.

"I'm gonna need to see your I.D. sir," the entrance security guard said. "Umm… yes sir," Aragorn answered, getting out his I.D., that, much to Aragorn's displeasement (which ISN'T a word), bore his title as _King of Gondor _(which IS a word).

"King, eh?" the guard said, amused. Aragorn just gave him a weak smile, and retrieved his card from the guard. He pulled up into the parking lot, and parked in a section where their rooms were. Altogether, there were five room, and the bunking order went like this:

Aragorn, Arwen, and Eldarion.

All of the Hobbits

Legolas, Gimli, and Boromir

Eowyn and Faramir

Gandalf and Eomer

Anyway, upon arrival to their rooms, it seemed as if Eldarion and the Hobbits had decided to go swimming at the exact same time. Within the ten minutes of time they had been there, the five rushed out of their rooms and were running down the path leading to the giant swimming pool (complete with waterslide), laughing and giggling.

Eldarion and the Hobbits were busy sliding and splashing around in the water, while Arwen cheerfully watched them from the lounge chairs. Just as she was nearing the water's edge, preparing to get in to relax, Eomer, Boromir, and Faramir came running past her so fast they were actually just three blurs. Before Arwen could protest, the three men were jumping in cannonball style, right next to her. After splashing each other for nearly a minute, they noticed her. "Oh, hey Arwen!" Boromir exclaimed, "in already?" Arwen separated her soaking wet hair to get it out of her face, and just stared at them angrily. Boromir cleared his throat, "Right, ummm… We'll be at the slide." Arwen nodded angrily, and the three went on their way, which took them a little too close to the end of the slide. Faramir crossed its path just in time for Merry to run into him at full force, knocking them both over. This caused Arwen to come screaming, along with an alarmed lifeguard. Arwen scooped up the sobbing Merry and cradled him in her arms, while Faramir sat in the pool, neck-high in the water, rubbing his head. "What do you think you were doing?" female lifeguard asked Faramir. "I, uh… was following my brother," Faramir answered, still rubbing his head. "Uh huh… And they he led you in front of the slide?" the lifeguard continued. "Mmhmm," came Faramir's response. "Right. And where is your brother? I'd like to have a word with him," she asked. "Over there," Faramir said, pointing to the right. The lifeguard nodded and walked over to Boromir. She began to immediately scold him and yell safety rules at him, while all poor Boromir could do was stand there, not even knowing _why _she was yelling at him.

Merry was sobbing in Arwen's arms, Faramir was beginning to bleed, Eomer was running up the stairs to the slide like a wild man, Frodo, Pippin, and Sam were all coming down the slide at once, trying to get to Merry, and Eldarion was whining to poor Arwen that he was hungry. This, of course, got all of the Hobbits, including Merry, to get excited, and start jumping up and down in the pool. By now, everyone but the LotR people were frightened away from the pool, and were safely back in their rooms. "Now, now!" Arwen said, attempting to calm them down, "Aragorn and Gandalf are getting us dinner. "Where's Legolas?" Eomer asked. "Legolas said he was coming here soon," Arwen said, rolling her eyes. As if on cue (this is happening a lot in this story, isn't it?),

Legolas entered the scene in his forest green swimsuit, horrified at the site before his eyes. The pool was slowly turning red (Faramir's blood), the Hobbits and Eldarion were climbing up the slide, a lifeguard was screaming at the top of her lungs at Boromir, who now looked very small, and Eomer was coming down the slide screaming at the Hobbits to move. He soon ran behind a shrub, and sat their cross-legged, shaking in fear. His poor Elven-self couldn't handle this. "Legolas!" Arwen screamed, "Can't you see I need backup?! help me out!" "N-n-no!" Legolas squeaked shakily, "So… much… confusion! Can't… stand… it."

"What's going on here?!" Aragorn screamed, upon arrival at the pool with Gandalf. "FOOD!" all four Hobbits, and Eldarion, screamed, and stampeded the two. Aragorn held the food above his head, leaving the five to attempt jumping for it. "Now, EVERYONE STOP!!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Everyone froze, including Miss Lifeguard. Even Legolas crawled out from his shrub. "Now, everyone to the tables!" Aragorn ordered. Within the minute, everyone was sitting at the tables, chattering away, eating.

**NOW reviews are better than mint chocolate chip ice cream, and that's sayin' a lot!**


	3. Magic Kingdom

**Finally, Magic Kingdom!**

"It's morning! Wake up! Wake up!" Eldarion shouted, leaping onto Aragorn and Arwen's bed. Aragorn looked at the clock, "It's 6:00, go back to bed." "But everyone else is up!" Eldarion complained, continuing to jump. "I'll bet Gandalf isn't," Aragorn argued. "Who cares about Gandalf? He's no fun!" Eldarion continued, "can I play outside? Please please please please PLEASE?" "Fine," Aragorn gave in, "but no swimming."

"YAY!" Eldarion cheered, and ran out the door.

Sure enough, Eldarion found the Hobbits, Eomer, Eowen, Boromir, Faramir, Legolas, and Gimli in the cafeteria. The Hobbits were already eating, Eomer was following Boromir and Faramir around, while they stood in line for breakfast. Eowyn was arguing with a worker about the "outrageous prices", and Legolas and Gimli were looking at the sweets.

An hour later, Aragorn and Arwen entered the scene. "Everyone ready to go?" Aragorn asked the group. "Yes!" everyone else shouted excitedly. "Then follow me to the bus stop!" Aragorn said, who was beginning to grow excited himself.

They all skipped along happily behind Aragorn, who led them to the bus stop. Much to their distress, as soon as they arrived there, the bus that was going to Magic Kingdom left the station. "Oh no!" Legolas shrieked, "FOLLOW THAT BUS!" He ran after the bus, waving his arms vigorously and shouting, but it was soon out of site. Legolas collapsed to the ground, "that's it! We're not going to Disney World! We're hopeless! The bus is gone!"

Everyone else stared at him blankly, and a bit surprised. Aragorn cleared his throat, "Um… Legolas? You _do _know a bus comes every ten minutes, right?" The Elf's ears perked up, "really?" he sniffed. Aragorn nodded, assuring Legolas of the fact.

"I'm bored," Eldarion complained. It had only been one minute since the bus had left, but apparently it was just as Eldarion had said, he was bored, and so were the Hobbits, Legolas, Gimli, Eomer… well, just about everyone. "The will be here within eight minutes. Be patient," Arwen said.

Thirty minutes later, they group was in Magic Kingdom. "Alright," Aragorn began, "I'm going to divide you into groups." Moaning could be heard from various people, but Aragorn ignored it. "Legolas and Gimli will go with the Hobbits and Eldarion. Boromir, Faramir, Eomer and Eowyn will be together, and the rest of us are a group," Aragorn said. "Right. Now, I want you all to meet at the entrance at 8:00 p.m.! If you don't we're leaving you!" he continued. "Aragorn! You're not serious, are you?" Arwen whispered, looking worried. "Of course not, but they don't know that!" Aragorn whispered back. "Off you go!" Arwen said.

Everyone ran away screaming and cheering, each going their own direction.

**Legolas, Gimli, Eldarion, and the Hobbits**

"Alrighty, where are we going?" Legolas asked. "Let's go to Space Mountain!" Frodo suggested. "Yeah! Let's go on Space Mountain!" Sam said. Merry, Pippin, and Eldarion chimed in, while Gimli began to look sick. "That's a great idea! Let's go!" Legolas said, "Gimli, what's wrong?" "I-I'll be on a bench somewhere, you go ahead." Gimli mumbled. "Why don't you want to go?" Legolas nagged. Gimli hesitated, "well… um… roller coasters have never settled with me, alright? Just go ahead. "Have it your way," Legolas shrugged, and skipped along with the others to Space Mountain.

**Boromir, Faramir, Eomer, and Eowyn**

"Where are we going, Boromir?" Eomer asked, glancing around. "The Haunted Mansion!" Boromir said evilly, "it's been my favorite since I was five!" "Really?" Eowyn asked Faramir. Faramir just rolled his eyes.

**Aragorn, Arwen, and Gandalf**

"They certainly are excited," Gandalf put in, watching the rest of the group disappear into the distance. "Mmhmm," Aragorn answered. "So now what?" Arwen asked. "I know the perfect place!" Arwen exclaimed, "follow me!"

**Legolas, Gimli, Eldarion, and the Hobbits**

In line for Space Mountain, Pippin was staring at the effects that lined the walls, pondering on how they were so real. There was nothing wrong with this, until he stopped looking where he was going and tripped. "My leg!" he wailed, "MY LEG IS BROKEN!" Legolas yanked him up, "you're leg is not broken," he said. "Is too!" Pippin protested, "look! It's loose!" Pippin waved his leg from side to side, trying to make his point. "It's not broken," Legolas said again, "Now keep on walking."

Legolas dragged Pippin along, and attempted to keep the others entertained by using Pippin as a puppet, which only made things worse for Pippin. "How much longer 'til we get on?" Frodo asked, who, just like everyone else, was getting restless. "Not long," Legolas said, "look, there's the end of the line." "Look, Mr. Frodo!" Sam exclaimed, pointing at the projection of a giant meteor flying through space on the ceiling, "Isn't that what they call a meter?" "Meteor, Sam, meteor," Merry corrected. "I have a strange feeling I've seen one before…" Frodo said, halfway in a dream-like voice. "You're crazy," Eldarion said.

At the end of the line, they were assigned their seats. Legolas was in front, Frodo came behind him, then Merry, Pippin, Eldarion, and Sam, who insisted on letting everyone else go ahead of him. The ride jolted to a start, and they were soon hurled into various turns, drops, and other roller coaster trick things. "WEEEEEEEE!!!" Legolas screamed in excitement.

**Boromir, Faramir, Eomer, and Eowyn**

"Sooo… Here we are then," Eowyn said, nervously rocking on her heels. The four humans were in the 'Stretching Room' in the Haunted Mansion, and Eowyn was obviously growing more and more nervous. "Come on, sis! Everything's fake! I think…" Eomer said evilly. "Don't worry, I'll ride with you," Faramir told Eowyn, dreamily. Boromir and Eomer snickered behind Faramir and Eowyn's backs.

After the room stretching was over, they got in their cars. As their vehicles maneuvered through the building, Boromir and Eomer heard sudden yelps of fear from behind them, where Faramir and Eowyn were. "Which one's Eowyn and which one's Faramir?" Eomer asked Boromir, causing both to giggle.

**Aragorn, Arwen, and Gandalf**

"Pirates of the Caribbean?!" Aragorn exclaimed. "Yep!" Arwen grinned, leading them to the entrance. "But it's boring!" Aragorn complained. "Well, that's what you wanted, isn't it?" Arwen asked her husband. "I guess so…" Aragorn decided, getting into the boat.

Their boat started, and immediately they encountered a waterfall with a projection of Davy Jones in it. "Darn!" Aragorn said, "I don't remember getting wet on this!" He tried to huddle behind Arwen, but she shoved him away. "Learn to have a little fun!" Arwen laughed. The boat went through the telltale waterfall, and they found it to not even be water at all, but mist. "Not so bad, after all, was it?" Gandalf asked Aragorn. Aragorn sat up straight in his chair, trying to look a bit more powerful.

They wound through the ride, encountering animatronics in the form of pirates, and Jack Sparrow. "I saw this movie once," Gandalf said.

The ride came to a stop, and the three stepped out of their boat. Aragorn and Arwen heard a slight humming noise coming from Gandalf. "Gandalf? Are you singing _A Pirate's Life for Me?_" Arwen smiled. "What? No! Of course not!" Gandalf stuttered nervously.

**Legolas, Gimli, Eldarion, and the Hobbits**

"That was fun!" Eldarion cheered after their Space Mountain ride had ended. "Yeah! Remember when it went _woosh, _and Sam was like, _AAAAAAH!!! _And…" Pippin exclaimed excitedly. "Yeah, and you were all freakin' out 'cause of the beams were so close to us!" Merry said. Everyone stared at Merry, blinking. "What beams?" Sam asked at last. "The ones holding the ride together, stupid! They were right next to us!" Merry answered. "THEY WERE WHAT?!" Legolas screamed. "Close enough to hit us if we stuck our hands up!" Merry said. "I WENT ON A DANGEROUS RIDE?!" Legolas asked himself. "Let's just find Gimli," Frodo suggested, tugging Legolas' tunic to get his attention.

"Hey, Gimli!" Eldarion said, approaching the Dwarf sitting on a bench. "You should've come with us!" Pippin squeaked. "No, you shouldn't have. There were beams," Legolas said shakily. Gimli gave him a puzzled look, but Legolas ignored it. "Who's up for Splash Mountain?" Merry shouted. "I AM!" everyone shouted back, even Gimli.

**Boromir, Faramir, Eomer, and Eowyn**

"You should've heard yourselves!" Boromir giggled. "Let's do something else… like Thunder Mountain Railroad," Eowyn said, changing the subject.

At Thunder Mountain Railroad, the four hopped into the train, excited about the ride. It began to climb up a hill, leading through a 'mine', complete with… "WATER?!" Eowyn screeched. "We're gonna get wet!" she continued to scream. As they made their way up, Eowyn continued to panic, worrying about her makeup smudging and clothes getting ruined.

At the top of the hill, they passed underneath the stream of water. Not a drop hit Eowyn. She sat their, silent. The men were just as silent, looking at each other, then all three began to screech with laughter. The laughter turned to screams as they plunged down the first drop. "Put your hands in the air!" Eomer shouted. Eowyn squealed with delight, and Boromir and Faramir followed Eomer's lead. When they were about to enter a cave, Faramir and Boromir realized something. "Eomer! Put your hands down!" Faramir screamed. "Why?" Eomer asked, just as they entered the cave. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, his right hand hit the mouth of the cave at full force. "That's why!" Faramir answered.

For the rest of the ride, Eomer cradled his right hand, squeezing it as hard as he could. When the train came to a stop, they exited the

train, and the attendant asked if Eomer's hand was hurt. Eomer shook his head, trying not to draw attention to himself as he continued to cradle his hand. The four sat down at a bench, and Eomer examined his hand. It was swelling terribly. "EOMER! You're hand is PURPLE!" Eowyn screamed in horror. Eomer shot her _The Look_ and looked back down at his hand. "You should really get that checked," Boromir said. "It's nothing," Eomer decided, "It'll be better in a few hours." Eowyn began to argue, but Eomer shut her up. They continued their day by heading to a lunch area.

**Aragorn, Arwen, and Gandalf**

"_Now _where are you taking us?" Aragorn asked Arwen. "The Carousel of Progress!" Arwen said cheerfully, "It's always been one of my favorites!" "Me too!" Gandalf said. "I don't want to go on a carousel!" Aragorn protested. "It's not even really a carousel, now come on!" Arwen ordered. "Oh, fine," Aragorn pouted, following Arwen.

They got on the ride, and Aragorn decided he _really _wasn't going to like this one. "It's not a ride! It's a theater!" he pointed out. "Just sit down!" Arwen demanded. A curtain opened and a recorded voice began to talk. Aragorn yawned to make his point, but Arwen and Gandalf ignored him. Then, much to Aragorn's shock, the theater began to move! It took them to another theater room, where a guy with a mustache was sitting in the kitchen. The mustache guy began to talk and move, and Aragorn leaned in farther, going to the edge of his seat.

Every time the theater moved, it played some annoying 40's song that said something about "A Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow", which annoyingly got stuck in Aragorn's head.

At the end of the ride, Aragorn heard Gandalf singing the song. "WILL YOU STOP SINGING THAT SONG?!" he screamed. Gandalf poked his staff at him menacingly, and Aragorn dodged it with an unnecessary leap.

**Legolas, Gimli, Eldarion, and the Hobbits**

The seven got into their boat at Splash Mountain, sitting like this:

Frodo and Sam

Merry and Pippin  
Legolas and Eldarion

Gimli and Fred (we don't know who Fred is)

The Hobbits and Eldarion bounced excitedly, and Legolas soon joined in.

The ride finally started and they were sent through rooms filled with cheesy animatronics in the form of rabbits and bears, and other creepy animals. "Here comes the big drop!" Merry shouted. Everyone squealed, and they soon found themselves dropping nearly…………………….. 2 feet. "Big drop?" Frodo asked, "If that was a big drop, I'm getting off." "Gotcha, didn't I?" Merry said, grinning. Everyone glared at him angrily, and Merry sunk down into his seat.

This pattern went on for some time, and just as they had decided there wasn't any drop larger than 5 feet, they were plunging down a giant drop into a huge wave and people shooting water cannonballs at them. "Thank you!" Pippin said happily to the person who had hit him directly in the head with one.

Near the end of the ride, they animatronics began to sing a song. A song which everyone in the boat knew, except for Gimli and Fred. "Zippety doo da, zippity yay! My oh my what a wonderful day! Plenty of sunshine in my way! Zippety doo da, zippety yay!" they all sang. Fred looked at Gimli, and Gimli looked at Fred. "You know these people?" Fred asked Gimli. "Sadly… yes," Gimli answered.

**Boromir, Faramir, Eomer, and Eowyn**

Eomer was ordering his lunch when the worker serving him noticed his hand. "Sir, shouldn't you get your hand-" she began to say, but Eomer cut her off angrily. "YES! I SHOULD!" He shouted, and stormed off to the medical tent. Eowyn followed after her brother, Faramir followed Eowyn, and Boromir followed Faramir.

In the medical tent, a paramedic looked at Eomer's hand. "I'm gonna have to wrap it up," the man said, "Don't use it for the rest of the day." "What if it isn't better by tomorrow?" Eomer asked nervously. The paramedic sighed, "We're gonna have to cut it off." "You WHAT?!" all four screamed. "I'll have to cut if off, I'm afraid," Mr. Paramedic repeated, "How exactly did it happen?" "I… uh… hit it on Thunder Mountain," Eomer said sheepishly. "Typical," the man said, "But don't worry too much, it'll probably heal by tomorrow." He wrapped Eomer's hand in gauze, and the four companions went back to the café.

"I can't believe you might have to get your hand cut off!" Eowyn said in horror. Eomer just swallowed, sweat pouring down his face.

"Isn't that cool, Eomer?" Boromir exclaimed, "They might even let you keep your hand! And you could get a hook to replace it and-" "SHUT UP BOROMIR!" Eowyn screamed. What Boromir said scared poor Eomer so much that he passed out. "Eomer!" Eowyn screamed, dropping down to her brother's side, "QUICK! Drag him to a bench!" Boromir and Faramir drug him over to the nearest bench and threw him onto it. "Where's Eowyn?" Faramir wondered out loud. Just then, Eowyn re-entered the scene and dumped a glass of water onto Eomer's face. Eomer awoke sputtering, "Wha-wha-what happened?" "You passed out!" Faramir answered. "Okay… well, let's go back to the hotel," Eowyn said, "I'll call Aragorn and tell him."

**Aragorn, Arwen, and Gandalf**

The three were now sitting in a boat at Small World, Aragorn pouting about the chosen ride again. "It's boring and weird!" he moaned. "Oh, don't be such a baby," Arwen laughed. "But this _is _a ride for babies!" Aragorn pointed out. "Then I'm surprised you don't like it," Arwen said.

The boat started to move forward, and the three immediately began to here the annoying song "It's a small world after all". Aragorn held his hands over his ears and clenched his teeth together. "You'd think there were Nazgul here," Gandalf whispered to Arwen.

In the India section of the ride, Aragorn's phone began to ring. "Hello?" he said. Arwen glared at him angrily for answering his phone, but he just shrugged. "This is Eowyn," said the voice on the other line. "Oh, hi Eowyn," Aragorn said, "What's up?" "Um, well… we're going back to the resort, Eomer passed out," said Eowyn. "What? Why?" Aragorn asked. "He's getting his hand cut off!" Boromir shouted over Eowyn's voice. "EOMER"S WHAT?!" Aragorn screamed. "No he's not! He just hurt it on Thunder Mountain!" Eowyn corrected. "Oh, okay. Well, bye," Aragorn said, and hung up. "What happened?" Arwen asked, worried about Eomer now. "Nothing," Aragorn answered.

By this time the ride was over, and Aragorn could breath. Once again, he heard Gandalf singing, only this time in it was "It's a Small World" he was singing. "GANDALF!!!" Aragorn screamed. "What?" Gandalf questioned. "I… YOU… IT… Nevermind," Aragorn answered, giving up. Gandalf shrugged and began to sing again.

**Legolas, Gimli, Eldarion, and the Hobbits**

"Waddya wanna go on next?" Eldarion asked everyone. "What about we call Aragorn and tell him we want to go to MGM?" Legolas suggested. "MGM? Count me out," Gimli said. "Oh, fine Disney hater," Legolas said, "I'm calling Aragorn. The elf dialed and Aragorn immediately answered. "Aragorn! It's Legolas. We were thinkin' that maybe we should go to MGM, what do you think?" There was a conversation on the other line between the three, and Aragorn answered, "That's fine. Meet us at the entrance." Legolas hung up, and led everyone to the entrance.

**So what'll happen next:O Click that little purple button on your right and find out. But first, click the one on the left! ;)**


	4. MGM and Wrapping Up

**I got lazy and wrapped it up too soon. That's why I wrote a sequal.**

**At the entrance**

"Everyone here?" Aragorn asked. "NO!" Sam announced, "Boromir, Faramir, Eomer and Eowyn aren't here!"

"They went back to the resort. Eomer's hand got hurt and they might have to remove it," Aragorn said calmly. "Remove it as in cut it off?!" Eldarion exclaimed. "Erm… yeah, I guess," Aragorn answered. This caused everyone to ask Aragorn questions, and it grew louder and louder, until Aragorn couldn't understand a word anyone said. "I'll take questions one at a time!" Aragorn shouted, "raise your hand and wait until I call on you!"

Merry immediately raised his hand. "Yes, Merry?" Aragorn said. "Ummm… I was just wondering if I could have Eomer's hand when they chop it off," Merry said. There was dead silence amongst the 10 of them, until Frodo broke the eeriness. "When can we go to MGM?" he asked. "Thank you, Frodo. Let's get on the bus," Aragorn announced.

20 minutes later, everyone but Gimli (and the others who went to the resort) were in MGM. "Who wants to go where?" Aragorn asked. "Rockin' Roller Coaster!" Pippin shouted. "Alright, come on!" Aragorn said, heading for the entrance. "Just where do you think you're going?" Arwen asked her husband. "The roller coaster! Where else?" Aragorn said. "Since when did you like thrill rides?" she nagged. "Since forever. Now go enjoy yourself somewhere else," Aragorn answered, continuing to walk, Legolas, Eldarion, and the Hobbits following him.

At the roller coaster, the seating was the same for the Hobbits, and Eldarion sat with Aragorn, and Legolas sat next to Karl (who he thought looked strangely familiar. Maybe a little like Eomer).

The countdown began in the speakers implanted in the cars, and they were instantly going from 0 to 60mph. in 2.8 seconds. Everyone heard someone scream like a girl, even though there weren't any girls in their car, but they never found out who it was.

At the end of the ride, everyone got out shaking like a leaf. Well, all except for Legolas, who was jumping up and down with excitement. "THAT WAS AWESOME!" he screamed, like an excited teenager. Soon the rest of them joined in, and all ran at top speed to the Twilight Zone Tower of Terror.

They took their seats and buckled up. The elevator began to rise, and projections of ghosts shown before them. Eldarion tugged on Aragorn's sleeve, "Ada, are those real ghosts?" "Of course not!" Aragorn laughed, "Real ghosts are scarier." "Oh," Eldarion said, not even paying attention to the fact that his ada knew what ghosts looked like.

Soon, the elevator made its first drop, and the photo was taken. Drop after drop continued to strike fear into Legolas' heart, he wasn't used to dropping. When the ride finally ended, Legolas was still clutching his arm rests.

"Stop!" Aragorn said, "I'm buying the picture! It's priceless! I'm not passing up this chance." The photo showed Aragorn with his hands up, Eldarion copying his ada's move, Legolas as pale as a ghost, clutching his arm rests, Frodo doing the peace sign with both of his hands up, Sam screaming his lungs out, and Merry and Pippin playing Patty Cake.

Thus ends the LotR Disney Road Trip. I know I ended at I strange time, but the rest was just your normal trip back home. Eomer didn't even get his hand chopped off, much to Merry and Boromir's sadness.

THE END

**Was it good? Reviews are my god friends! And you can be too, if you just review! Hey, I'm a poet and I don't even know it! Wait... yes I do...**


End file.
